Flowey's Paradox
by rocioam7
Summary: ONE-SHOT Flowey estaba cansado de su vida, la determinación se había convertido en su perdición y desde su derrota contra Frisk en la ruta neutral ya no le quedaba nada. Ahora era el momento de un nuevo plan, su determinación había alcanzado niveles peligrosos, mucho más grandes que el propio niño humano... Era el momento de la venganza a través de algunos viajes en el tiempo...
Fanfic basado en "Undertale"

 **Nota:** Los personajes y lugares de la historia no me pertenecen, sino a Toby Fox; solamente la trama del fanfic y la imagen de la portada es de mi propiedad...

Summary: ONE-SHOT Flowey estaba cansado de su vida, la determinación se había convertido en su perdición y desde su derrota contra Frisk en la ruta neutral perdiendo sus poderes y su nueva forma "Omega Flowey" a causa de la oposición de las almas humanas, ya no le quedaba nada. Ahora era el momento de un nuevo plan, su determinación había alcanzado niveles peligrosos, mucho más grandes que el propio Frisk... Era el momento de la venganza a través de algunos viajes en el tiempo...

 **Advertencia:** Contiene algunas escenas violentas, con Gore mínimo.

¡Puede contener SPOILERS! Estás avisado/a . ~

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

_Visión del protagonista (Flowey) en PRIMERA persona.

* * *

Flowey's Paradox

¿Cómo llegué a esto?... Acababa de perder todos mis poderes a manos de ese torpe niño humano de rayas y por la desobediencia de las almas humanas... ¿Como pude siquiera permitir que ocurriera sin darme cuenta?. Lo peor aún, ese humano se apiadó de mi, ¡Tenía que matarme, era la única salida! Pero no lo hizo, no importó cuanto insistí o lo amenacé, ni por todas las atrocidades que cometí contra él y hacia todos los monstruos... Nunca me atacó y fui obligado a retirarme humillado y destrozado en la derrota.

Estaba confundido, ¿Por qué me dejó ir después de todo lo que le hice? ¿Por qué no tomó la vida de absolutamente nadie cuando atravesó en Subterráneo?. Quedaba claro que era un despreciable pacifista, totalmente opuesto a mi, _en este mundo es matar o ser asesinado_... ¿Por qué es incapaz de comprender un término tan sencillo?... No había nada que pudiera hacer para hacerle cambiar de opinión...

Cada vez que nos vimos le decía que debía dejar atrás sus ideales, salvarlos no era la solución, sino vaciar el Subterráneo... Pero no me hizo caso. Incluso tras acabar con la vida de ese viejo rey me perdonó.. ¿Por qué?.

Mi más reciente plan era que fuese amigos de todos los monstruos, lo manipularía para que al final todos fuesen a donde la barrera se encontraba, para finalmente absorber todas y cada una de sus insignificantes almas para que de este modo, reemplazaran el poder del alma equivalente a la humana... Pero ese niño vestido a rayas no quiso hacerlo... por alguna razón. Prefirió quedarse neutral ante la situación. Jamás llegó a ser amiga de Undyne o de Alphys, eso arruinó mis planes...

Pensé que ya era demasiado tarde, que las almas humanas jamás estarían bajo mi poder de nuevo y que nunca me convertiría en el dios de este mundo... Eso fue hasta que una sensación comenzó a arder dentro de mi... Ya lo había sentido tiempo atrás... mucho antes de que ese humano vestido a rayas llegara bajo tierra... era **MI** _Determinación_... Estaba aumentando sin control, para mi beneficio...

Comencé a reír como desquiciado una vez más, lo podía sentir, mis fuerzas habían regresado, Ahora lo sabía, ese humano no iba a frustrar mis planes como la primera vez. Me ocuparía de eso. Ya que ahora sabía que **MI** _Determinación_ era mucho más grande que la de ella.

Era el momento de dar inicio a mi nuevo plan, no me importaba si retorcía esta realidad u otra... No me importa si por mi culpa se crean paradojas del tiempo o si siquiera este mundo queda absorbido por la oscuridad... Pienso hacerlo de todos modos...

* * *

 _ **_ R.E.S.E.T _**_

* * *

Había regresado a la sala del trono junto al resto de flores de oro que habían florecido todas juntas allí. Fruncí el ceño tras recordar los eventos de otras líneas del tiempo... Cuando ese estúpido rey demostró sus sentimientos... Llorando por mi sin comprender realmente lo que me ocurría, el día que desperté de la nada en una verdadera pesadilla, donde había perdido mis brazos y piernas, limitándome a vivir como una mediocre flor el resto de mi vida...

Estaba cansado de todo esto, mis planes pasados habían sido un terrible fracaso, pero ahora iba a ser diferente...

Volví a resetear una y otra vez. No estaba dando resultado... Continué con mi _Determinación_ al nivel más alto posible, jamás antes visto hasta que lo conseguí... lo que estaba intentando lograr con todos estos reinicios fallidos...

Justo delante mío vi a una flor diferente a las otras, portaba una expresión triste en su rostro, a punto de llorar de la desesperación... Aquella sensación que padecí la primera vez que despertaba en este lugar maldito.

Pero me hice fuerte, y voy a hacer que él lo sea también...

Me acerqué con cuidado, recordaba los nervios y lo miserable que estaba en ese momento... No podía ser brusco al principio, no mucho.

"Howdy" Le dije con una sonrisa alegre fingida. Me miró con lágrimas en los ojos, sin comprender nada. "¿Quién eres?" Me preguntó confuso. Yo sonreí oscuramente ante sus palabras... "¿Quien soy? Digamos que alguien _**muy**_ cercano a ti, con el tiempo lo comprenderás, sígueme". Le dije, pero él se contuvo... "¿D-donde estoy? ¿Por qué no siento mis extremidades? ¿P-por qué... ?" Lo interrumpí perdiendo mi paciencia. "Ya te lo dije, pronto lo entenderás, pero para eso sígueme y te lo explicaré". Estuve tentado a hacer mi expresión espeluznante, pero si lo hacía desconfiaría de mi, quiero que sepa que ahora solo estamos nosotros dos contra el mundo... Pero pronto seríamos muchos más.

Lo llevé hasta un lugar donde podríamos hablar solos, sin que nadie se interpusiera... Ahora estábamos en uno de los rincones oscuros de Waterfall, es el sitio más indicado para esta ocasión.

"¿Con qué quieres saber lo que te ocurrió?, Bien, déjame explicártelo." Estaba prestando atención a todo lo que le decía, perfecto... "Este mundo es cruel, pero el concepto para la supervivencia es fácil de entender... _es matar o ser asesinado_ , pero no temas, no te haré nada, soy tu único amigo aquí, y pronto seremos muchos más". Mi otro yo estaba temblando asustado, su expresión llena de temor y angustia... No parecía feliz con mi explicación... Tendré que acostumbrarlo a parecerse más a mi...

"¿Por qué luces idéntico a mi?" No sabía como responderle a su pregunta... Tenía que pensar algo rápido. Aunque preferí contarle toda la verdad, no valía la pena mentirle, porque si se enteraba que el mundo no era _taannn_ malo como le contaba, se opondría a mi...

Le revelé que yo era él de un futuro lejano, pero no muy distinto a este tiempo actual, que podía alterar los puntos de guardado a mi voluntad gracias a la Determinación, la habilidad que me hacía seguir avanzado sin importar qué. La voluntad de seguir viviendo aunque pareciera que nada valiese ya la pena. Le comenté mis vidas pasadas, todos los monstruos que asesiné, mintiendo un poco diciendo que _ellos_ me atacaron primero... y que lo hice por defensa propia...

"Ven, te entrenaré para que sobrevivas en este mundo, tal como yo lo hice". Lo llevé hasta las Ruinas, allí estaba esa despreciable mujer monstruo, la cual alguna vez quiso ayudarme, pero jamás lo consiguió, provocando otra grieta más en mi frágil cordura, sería perfecta para practicar. "¿La ves? Tienes que matarla". El otro Flowey retrocedió con sus vides dispersas en el suelo, todavía no se adaptaba del todo bien a su nuevo cuerpo... No importa.. Pronto lo hará.

"Mátala, o ella te matará a ti". Le dije con tono de furia. "¡No quiero herir a nadie, además parece ser alguien amigable!". Dijo con su voz quebrada a punto de llorar de nuevo. Esto sería más difícil de lo que pensé... "Ella me ha intentado matar apenas llegué en este lugar... Le rogué por ayuda, estaba perdido al igual que tu, y me atacó con fuego sin justificación... ¡Ella es maligna, como todos en el Subterráneo! ¡Mátala ahora!" Fingí toda la escena para que me creyera... Pareció dar resultado. La luz de los ojos de mi otro yo se había desvanecido, su inocencia reemplazada por pura oscuridad... No pude evitar sonreír con malicia al descubrir la primera fase de su corrupción... Era hora del siguiente paso...

"D-de acuerdo... pero.. ¿Como lo hago?" Dijo mientras temblaba, aún temeroso... "Primero pierde el miedo, claro, si no quieres morir.. ¡Tienes que hacerte fuerte como yo!.

"E-esta bien... ¿Y...?". Mientras enredaba sus vides a causa de los nervios... "Mira". Formé varias de mis balas sobre mi cabeza... "¿Ves estas bolitas blancas?, Las llamo -Friendliness Pellets - Así engaño a los torpes que no me conocen... Pero en realidad son balas, y causan mucho daño, con ellas podrás matar a ese monstruo". Lo vi asentir mientras creaba algunas a su alrededor como prueba... "Bien hecho, ahora intenta lanzarlas". Las arrojó lejos de nosotros, impactaron contra una pared agrietándola a causa del impacto...

"Bien, ahora has exactamente eso con ese monstruo". Se acercó un poco para ver a Toriel, "¿Estas serán suficientes...?" Mientras formaba unas diez balas. "Si, ya que será un ataque sorpresivo, no podrá defenderse y tus ataques acabarán con ella de un golpe".

Mi otro yo asintió apenado.. Y se posicionó para dar su primer y último ataque contra esa mujer monstruo. Finalmente los lanzó a su dirección...

Ella no se lo esperaba, cuando las balas impactaron contra su cuerpo estaba de espaldas cocinando otro de sus pasteles de canela y caramelo... Ja, que patética forma de morir. Ya no lo podía aguantar más, cuando vi como temblaba de pánico, viendo como su vida se acababa en ese mismo momento, cuando su cuerpo se volvió polvo, cuando su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos y su insignificante alma desapareció... Me volví loco una vez más. Comencé a reír sin parar con mi rostro cambiado con una sonrisa repleta de dientes afilados y mi expresión aterradora.

No podía contener mi risa demencial, lo estaba disfrutando tanto, que era imposible evitarlo... Cuando acabé me estremecí ante la idea de que mi otro yo desconfiaría de mi por haber reaccionado de esa forma tan cruel... Pero para mi sorpresa él reía también. Parece que su camino hacia la locura estaba comenzando. Justo lo que yo quería.

"Fue tan divertido, quiero volver a hacerlo" Dijo con una sonrisa sádica, aunque todavía no sabía como deformarse... No importaba ahora. "Jejeje, así es, vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer, formaremos una alianza de Floweys".

No quería volver a perder más tiempo con explicaciones, tardaría mucho y yo quería comenzar la matanza _ahora..._

Mi nueva _Determinación_ había alcanzado tan nivel que podía hacer un nuevo SAVE... y lo haría justo en este momento, con el nuevo yo convertido en un sádico asesino...

Una y otra vez cargué mi punto de guardado, hasta que llegamos a ser más de 20 Floweys juntos en un solo lugar... Al principio me puso nervioso la idea de ser reemplazado. YO soy el Flowey original de este mundo. Eso nada lo puede cambiar. YO soy el único con este poder. Ninguno de ellos tiene tanta _Determinación_ como la tengo yo. Y debo impedir que la consigan de alguna u otra forma o estaría acabado, muriendo en mi propio plan... ¡No!, No lo permitiré, incluso si con eso tengo que matarme a mi mismo.

Ahora somos más que suficientes para traer el caós a este mundo. Si cada uno hace su parte me convertiré en el nuevo dios de este mundo sin ningún obstáculo de por medio.

Todavía había una amenaza, sabía que ese niño humano a rayas aparecería en cualquier momento. No importa, lo asesinaré todas las veces que sea necesario y tomaré su alma. Aunque siendo yo el poseedor de la _Determinación_ más alta, sería incapaz de restablecer una vez más. Solo bastará matarlo una sola vez.

Ojalá hubiese sido Chara. La primera vez que lo vi la confundí con ella. Pero que equivocado que estaba. Ese niño idiota no se parece NADA a ella. Pero ya no importa, desde ahora las reglas van a cambiar.

El tiempo pasó. Desde que formé mi equipo de Floweys genocidas no volví a restablecer. ¿Para qué? Ya no es necesario. Tengo a todo mi ejército listo para matar a cualquiera que se ponga en medio de nuestro camino.

Hemos dado fin a muchas vidas últimamente, monstruos débiles que no merecían seguir con vida. Pero hay otros que no nos hemos animado a atacar. Aunque seamos mayor en números, no tenemos _esa_ clase de poder todavía... No importa si fuéramos 100 o 200 Floweys... No podríamos matar a todos los que quisiéramos. El viejo rey es uno de ellos, matarlo no es tarea fácil, sin importar cuantos lo pudiéramos enfrentar... Y no pienso arriesgar mi plan por esa pelea aún... No, una vez que tenga el alma del humano iré por el rey... Pero ahora, queda esperar.

Los Floweys habíamos dominado varias partes del Subterráneo, más de una vez ese esqueleto intentó matarnos, pero logramos retirarnos a tiempo. Él es uno de los enemigos que no podemos acabar por el momento...

* * *

 **_ Mucho tiempo después _**

* * *

Hoy dará inicio al plan. Ya habíamos eliminado a todos los monstruos de las Ruinas para ese propósito. Un nuevo niño humano cayó en las Ruinas. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegó la primera humana caída, Chara, al subterráneo. Pero ahora un segundo desafortunado tuvo el mismo destino...

Les ordené a mis seguidores para que tomaran su alma. No fue ningún esfuerzo por parte de ellos. Les enseñé mis mejores trucos para cazar a nuevas víctimas. Como alterar sus rostros para que se vieran tiernos y amigables para que los engañaran, para que finalmente lo atacaran con todas sus balas acabando con su existencia... Perfecto. Ese humano nunca se lo esperó y no poseía la suficiente _Determinación_ como para volver a dar lucha...

Ya tenía un alma bajo mi poder... La absorbí volviéndome muy poderoso. Ahora podíamos avanzar en nuevas zonas matando a nuestros enemigos. Era el momento de exterminar a un problema esquelético pendiente...

* * *

 **_ Muchos años después _**

* * *

Ya habían caído en total unos seis niños humanos. Todos acabaron muertos por los Floweys, para que al final ellos me entregaran sus almas. Más de una vez uno que otro intentó traicionarme. Querían apoderarse de _**MIS**_ almas humanas. **No...no... no...** No lo iba a permitir... Sin dudarlo los asesiné. Los demás Floweys tenían que entender que el que manda aquí soy yo... el único y original... el auténtico Flowey. Los demás solo eran copias para mi, y lo dejaba bien en claro si me desobedecían. De todos modos, ya era tarde para ellos. Ya para este momento tenía las seis almas conmigo. Y me decidí cambiar de forma tal como lo hice aquella vez... cuando luché con esta misma forma con el humano a rayas, el día que **MI** _Determinación_ alcanzó niveles imposibles que yo nunca antes había sentido.

Gracias a las seis almas ningún monstruo logró oponerse ante mi. Acabé con todos en el Subterráneo, todos nuestros enemigos no tuvieron el poder para derrotar mi nueva forma de "Omega Flowey". Ni siquiera el rey, el cual maté atravesando mis vides con púas rojas en todo su frágil cuerpo, viendo su alma desvanecerse en pocos segundos... Recordando por siempre su última mirada de desesperación y tristeza, por haberle fallado a todos los monstruos, por haber sido incapaz de detener mis planes o salvar a su reino.

Nunca me había divertido tanto... Pero había un detalle aún que no me permitía estar satisfecho... y ese era que...

Solo me faltaba una sola alma, y me volvería un _**dios**_.

* * *

 _ **_ Finalmente el gran día a llegado _**_

* * *

Uno de mis seguidores me alertó de que un humano vestido a rayas había caído en las Ruinas. Justo lo que estuve esperando durante tanto tiempo.

Quería darle la peor de las impresiones a ese niño humano... ¡Demostrarle todo el odio que siento hacia él! ¡Quiero que sienta la desesperación que sentí al perder mis poderes por su culpa!.

Justo como en este momento... Ya habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que nos vimos... El trágico día que acabó conmigo. Que perdí mis poderes y la forma que llevo justo ahora mismo. Cuando mi Determinación había sido opacada por la de ella... ¡PERO NUNCA MÁS! ¡AHORA ERA MI DÍA! ¡LA VICTORIA LLEVA MI NOMBRE! ¡Y NADA LO IMPEDIRÁ!

_ HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA _

* * *

Quería jugar con el niño a rayas, que agonizara, que se desesperara, que se sintiera traicionado, solo, humillado, que padeciera sus últimos momentos de vida de la peor manera posible, solo eso quería. Que sufriera por todo lo que me hizo pasar.

Iba a aprovecharme de su trágica situación de debilidad... He, he, he...

Retorné a mi "Amigable" forma de flor de oro como en los viejos tiempos... Iba a engañarlo para después revelar mi verdadera identidad y dejarlo en shock ante la visión desalentadora de su posición actual...

Estoy seguro que perdió sus recuerdos gracias a que utilicé mi punto de guardado hace mucho tiempo ya... Sería el mejor día, hoy lograría mi venganza finalmente.

Les ordené a los otros yo que desaparecieran, esto era personal. YO era quien debía hacer sufrir a ese humano... y hacer sus últimos momentos de vida una pesadilla... Si... después de todo _ **. Yo soy su mejor amigo, y su peor pesadilla.**_

¿Qué clase de amigo sería si no lo matara yo mismo? ¡Uno muy malo de seguro! ¡No hay que ser un mal amigo! ¿Verdad?. Estaba sonriendo macabramente ante esa idea... _"Hoy va a ser un día divertido"_ Me dije a mi mismo.

Lo vi levantándose de la cama de flores de oro, ahora destrozadas y aplastadas por su caída repentina. Se tambaleó hacía delante, sus piernas débiles intentando mantener la estabilidad y aferrándose a su cabeza con molestia, clavando sus uñas entre su despeinado cabello oscuro, quejándose en voz alta mientras seguía apretando sus ojos con fuerza bruscamente, como si buscara despertar de esta atroz realidad que estaba forzado a subsistir...

Pero esto **no** era un sueño, y me encargaría de obligarlo a experimentar una verdadera pesadilla mientras siguiera con vida...

Era normal tener miedo a estas alturas. Solo y sin nadie cerca para confiar... Hahahaahha, que irónico... ¿No es cierto?. El humano que en otros tiempos se había convertido en amigo de la mayoría de los monstruos del Subterráneo... Y al verlo ahora, tan solo... con sus ropas arrugadas llenas de suciedad. Sus manos temblando con nerviosismo. Sus piernas colapsando contra el suelo, cayendo de rodillas. Su... expresión de horror enfermizo... ¡Ha ha ha ha ha! Ya no lo puedo resistir... ¡Quiero matarlo ahora!... Yo tendré el privilegio de ser el que extinga el último diminuto rayo de luz que perdura en sus desesperanzados ojos levemente abiertos, y a tan solo unos minutos de ser sellados para la eternidad...

Me acerqué a él desde las sombras... Todavía en mi forma de flor dorada como antes era una costumbre...

"Howdy, ¿Eres nuevo en el Subterráneo? O valla... Debes estar tan confundido... ¡Déjame mostrarte como son las cosas aquí!" Le dije simulando una radiante sonrisa escondiendo mis intenciones maliciosas...

"¿U-una flor?" Solo eso dijo, se notaba aterrado... es extraño, la primera vez que llegó aquí estaba más confiada... ¿Acaso algo pasó para que cambiara?... ¡¿Qué importa?! Eso no iba a modificar sus planes de todos modos...

"Oh... si, y esta hermosa flor de enseñará a no interferir en el camino". Le dije mientras la atrapaba entre mis vides llenas de púas rojas desgarrándole la piel. Gotas de sangre desbordando de sus nuevas heridas...

Comencé a reír como demente una vez más... ¡Hace tanto tiempo que anhelaba tomar mi venganza! ¡Este sería su último día, pero aprovecharía cada segundo para causarle tanto dolor como el que yo sentí durante todos esos años siendo una patética flor...!

"¿P-por qué me haces esto...? ¡D-duele, duele mucho!" gritó con lágrimas en los ojos...

"¿Por qué hago esto? Hahahahaha... ¡En este mundo es matar o ser asesinado! ¡Compréndelo niño estúpido!" Comencé a cerrar la distancia todavía aún más entre mis vides y su débil cuerpo... Sus expresiones mostraban un dolor terrible... Justo lo que yo deseaba tanto ver...

"P-por favor... ¡Detente!" Gritó entre llorosos, pero no iba a convencerme. Esperé _**mucho**_ tiempo para esto. No iba a retroceder.

"Lo siento" sonando totalmente sarcástico y dejé una pausa entre medio de mi oración para finalmente terminar con todo esto... "...Pero tu destino ya estaba escrito hace mucho tiempo".

Decidí que ya había sido suficiente para este juego. Ahora iba a comenzar la verdadera diversión.

Con mis poderes hice que la oscuridad reinara a nuestro alrededor. Solo un sector lo suficientemente grande para los dos se mantenía visible...

"Fue muy divertido nuestro juego, pero es hora de acabarlo". Mencioné antes de hundirme en la tierra oscura para después surgir desde arriba en mi nueva forma final de "Omega Flowey".

Apenas el niño humano me vio quedó en shock, justo como lo planee...

"¿Q-qué eres?" Dijo con sus ojos abiertos en pánico... Lo cual no era nada normal, siempre los mantenía cerrados... "¿Yo? ¡Soy el que acabará con tu insignificante vida" Ampliando mi sonrisa retorcida, ahora dentro del marco de una pantalla de TV brillante...

"¿P-por qué me haces esto?" Preguntó asustado. "Tu me quitaste hace tiempo lo que quería, ahora que lo recuperé te haré pagar por tus actos". Mi pequeña víctima cambió su expresión de horror a una de pánico... "¡Ni siquiera te había visto antes! ¿Como pude haberte quitado algo...?" Pero lo interrumpí explotando de ira. _**"Tu no lo entiendes".**_

 ** _"Soy Flowey, Flowey la flor, recuerda ese nombre, ya que será lo último que oigas"_**

Esas fueron mis últimas palabras para después matarlo con cientos de vides con púas atravesando su cuerpo, justo en donde su corazón se encontraba, hasta que finalmente dejó de latir.

Al fin lo había conseguido. Tantos años planeándolo. Había funcionado.

Si yo quisiera, puedo restablecer y volver a traerlo a la vida para matarlo una vez más de diferentes formas... Pero todavía no. Quiero disfrutar mi sádico triunfo. Por lo que tanto luché.

Ahora el Subterráneo estaba completamente vacío. Todos los monstruos habían visto su fin hace ya mucho tiempo. Nadie fue capaz de detenerme.

 _Solo quedaba absorber la última alma humana y tomar el resto del mundo..._

Pero todavía no era el momento. Quedaba mucho por hacer antes que eso... Y realmente no importaba si darle un poco más de tiempo al mundo... Él seguiría estando allí a la espera...

... A la espera de ser convertido en polvo por mis poderes ya que ahora...

 _ **... Me he convertido en el dios de este mundo.**_

* * *

Escribí este fanfic hace más de dos meses... pero recién pude publicarlo.. :S

Yo me preguntaba como sería si Flowey fuera el ganador a pesar de todas las contras que tuvo... ¡Bueno, aquí la respuesta! XD.

Si, lo se, es muy fantasioso el fanfic, pero no me importa. Y espero que les haya gustado. Tenía esta idea hace un tiempo ya... Y me decidí a escribirla. Jeje.

No se si escribiré más sobre Undertale, quizás si, quizás no, todo depende de si tengo tiempo, imaginación y etc etc. De todas formas ya he escrito dos fanfics del juego. :O

¡The Flowey's Kingdom! YAY :D

¡Hasta otra historia! :3

Atte rocioam7


End file.
